Why Rosie loves Hockey
by Rosy Kind of Misery
Summary: It's Rosie's first ever hockey game...and a little bit of insanity ensues. I know, this is probably the crappiest thing ever written, but it was fun. Rating just to be safe!
1. The Game

Disclaimer- I don't own the mighty ducks. I don't own anything but a damned computer that doesn't work so well. Go me. Well, I don't own the Kiss Cam either, if that happens to be someone else's.  
  
Folks, for the record, I apologize. This came to me on a whim. I don't want to know what I was thinking, but it's done and it's up. Oops. This is sooooo not up to my usual standard of writing, but it was haunting me!!! FORGIVE!  
  
Rosie looked down at her gloved hands as her friend, Tomi (a/n- a female, and it's pronounced Tommy), chatted away with the person on the other side of her. Rosie felt out of place in the cold arena, and even more so when she realized that when the game started, she'd have no idea what was happening. True, Tomi knew hockey well and could explain things to her, but then again, Tomi was usually too wrapped up in the games to even care about men, her second love to hockey. Rosie had just moved to Anaheim a few months ago, and the Mighty Ducks were something she had yet to see.  
  
Rosie made it a habit to always take note of her surroundings when she did something new, it gave her a better sense of control and understanding. She noticed how cold it was in the Pond, but, understandably so, because the seats that Tomi had gotten were ice-side. The player's bench was directly to her right, but which players, she had no idea. The Pond was LOUD, and full of people with Mighty Ducks t-shirts and jerseys screaming for the game to start. The 23-year-old red head found all of the sights overwhelming. She had never seen hockey played before, even on TV..  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Drakes and Mallards, Please welcome, back from four away games, YOUR MIIIIIGGGHHHHTTYYY DUCKS OF ANAHEIM!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the Pond got really dark, and dark house music blared over the sound system. The player's pictures flashed over the screens in the center of the ceiling, and spotlights suddenly blazed down very near to her. Six players skated out of a tunnel wildly, finding their own places on the red and blue lined ice as the announcer yelled their names and positions. Naturally, they meant nothing to Rosie, who didn't really give a rat's nose and toes about hockey.  
  
However, she found the game enormously exciting. Even with knowing nothing about what was happening, she knew it was good when the Ducks scored, and bad when they got slammed up against the glass wall in front of her. By the second break in the game, the Ducks were ahead of the other team by a score of 4-1. As the team skated towards their bench, a loud love song rang out around the Arena. On the screens, the camera was finding couples, and of course, they were kissing.  
  
'How cute.' Rosie thought. 'A Kiss Cam!!' She watched happily as couples kissed, slightly embarrassed to do so in front of all the people, when she froze in her chair. A split screen had put her and a player from Anaheim's team up on the Kiss Cam. She didn't find the camera man so amusing now.  
  
"Come on Wildwing, you know you want to!" The announcer said. Rosie barely heard him over all the adrenaline pumping though her veins. (if you haven't noticed, she's reaaaaaalllllyyyyyyy shy) The player, Wildwing, as the announcer had addressed him, was laughing as the ENTIRE Pond cheered them on.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Tomi shouted happily over the cheering fans. "Your first ever hockey game and you get to KISS WILDWING!!! DO IT GIRL!"  
  
Rosie saw Wildwing mouth the words, or I suppose Beak the words is more apropos, "Where is she?" and immediately, Tomi yelled his name and got his attention. Rosie tried with all her might to pull Tomi back into her seat, but to no avail. Two of the other Ducks players were pulling down the glass on the side of the bench next to her, and Wildwing was walking over to her.  
  
"Well, I think we have a bit of a predicament," Wildwing said in a smooth voice. He was feeling like a little excitement tonight, and this was just the thing he needed. The girl in front of him was gorgeous! He made a mental note to thank the announcer later. Rosie could see him smiling from behind his mask, and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I suppose so, but what do we do about it?"  
  
"They want us to kiss, but I've never kissed anyone I don't know, and it's mostly your call from here!" He managed to say over the racket of the crowd. All the noise and excitement and adrenaline made Rosie think of doing things she had never thought to do before. She got a wild idea.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. We'll do it, but after the game, we've got to go do something!"  
  
"GREAT!" He yelled, his excitement obvious. Rosie suddenly saw him as a whole lot cuter than she originally thought. "We'll go to dinner or something! But, I have a request to make."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna make it BIG!" A few seconds later, Wildwing set her upright again, as the Pond shook from their actions. They had made it big, and if a full dip and Rosie taking off his mask wasn't enough, she didn't know what would be. She was grinning all through the rest of the game (with Wildwing completely unpassable). As the Ducks went back through the tunnel into the locker room, a Mighty Ducks representative walked down to get Rosie for her and Wildwing's 'date'.  
  
"Hey Tomi?"  
  
"Yeah, Rosie?"  
  
"I think I'm really going to enjoy hockey." 


	2. The Date

Disclaimer- Don't own the Mighty Ducks. Or John's, if that exists. Wish I did. My wishes never come true.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! Sailor Vegeta, thank you for the review! This chapter is for U!!!!!  
  
Rosie followed the Guard under all the stands, where she could hear all the people leaving and cheering and drunk. She smiled to herself, and then the realization hit her. She was going on a date. In a city she wasn't familiar with. With a guy she didn't know that well. With a Duck. She got worried.  
  
He led her to a room with the Logo on it, and she could here all the people inside. The media was crowded into the locker room, shouting questions to the ecstatic team. Rosie waited patiently, avoiding the eyes of the enormous guard across the hall. She watched all the media flood out of the room, followed by Phil yelling that they needed their rest. Then it happened. They saw Rosie, and she never saw it coming.  
  
"How do you feel about Wildwing?" "What is your idea of speed dating?" "Are you in Love?"  
  
Rosie was bewildered with all the questions. She didn't know what to do, and there was no way out of the mass of cameras, pens, and microphones. Suddenly, she saw the crowd part (forced parting, mind you). Wildwing was coming through the crowd, trying to get Rosie away from the reporters.  
  
"Okay guys, that's enough questions for today, come on, let her go," He said calmly, taking her by the arm and leading her away. They stayed behind, holding the mic's up in vain at the couple's retreating backs.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, once they were out of earshot. He looked a whole lot taller without all of his pads. He looked good in blue, too.  
  
"Fine, they just surprised me." She said, pointing her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Hey, you should see them after playoff games. It doesn't matter if your stark naked, they'll be asking you questions on camera. They're insane..."  
  
She laughed at his joke, and he held open the door to the player's parking lot for her.  
  
"Shall we?" He said, pointing to a black SUV.  
  
"We shall."  
  
When they finally made it out of the parking lot traffic, Wing looked over from his seat behind the steering wheel.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked, plugging in his cell phone at a stoplight.  
  
"I'm trying to think of all the places that are open this late."  
  
"Besides a strip club?"  
  
"Preferably!" She laughed. He already had her relaxed and comfortable.  
  
"I know that this little place called John's is open 'till late. They have really great shrimp."  
  
"I'm game! Let's go!"  
  
They sat in John's for two hours, laughing and chatting, and eating the best shrimp ever made. Rosie was having a blast. She had expected an arrogant, egotistical, muscle-bound jerk, but Wing was anything but. Sure, he was muscular, and tall, and handsome, she shook her thoughts back on track to the story Wildwing was telling. She had missed it with flying colors, but smiled a pity smile, she was thinking of him anyway.  
  
"So, what did you think of the game tonight?" He asked, sipping his sweetened Ice Tea.  
  
"Actually, this was my first ever hockey game."  
  
Wildwing choked in his glass.  
  
"You've never even seen it on TV?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Wow," Wildwing muttered. He truly looked shocked. "Well, what was your first impression of hockey?"  
  
"Considering all that has happened tonight, I love hockey."  
  
He laughed heartily, and held his hand out on the table. She smiled inwardly and took his offer. He closed his giant hand around her tiny one. She loved the way it felt, protective and warm. She was falling fast.  
  
"Five foot." She said. Wildwing raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, absently stroking her palm.  
  
"My game. If I want to get to know someone, then I'll give an answer about myself before I ask the question. It helps people remember what was said."  
  
"Oh! Cool. Well.five foot huh? Six foot five." He said, grinning. "My turn for a 'question'?"  
  
"Yep!" She said cheerily. He was one of the few who understood the game.  
  
"Um, size 22."  
  
"Size 5. My question is...red."  
  
"Green. My question-sorry, it's a little obvious. Wildwing Dominic Flashblade."  
  
"Rosen Diyanne Tylin."  
  
"Looks guys, I'm not throwing you out or anything, but we've got to close," A teenage waitress said to them.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Amy. Just put it on my tab, I'll be in tomorrow to pay it!"  
  
"No problem, Mr. Flashblade!"  
  
"Please, call me Wildwing."  
  
Wing and Rosie took a walk around the park in the middle of Anaheim, arm in arm, exchanging stories and joke the whole time.  
  
"What do you do for a living Rose? Can I call you Rose?"  
  
"Please call me Rose, I love that name. And I'm a photographer. I like doing natural shots most, the ones where it's people doing what they love to do. You know, playing football, building snowmen, stuff that shows people's real personalities."  
  
"That's amazing! You can very rarely find photographers who don't pose people. Want to sit?" He said, pointing to a bench. They sat, and she instinctively snuggled against Wing's warm body in the cool night air. He considerately put his arm around her shoulders, holding her closer. He really liked her. She was down-to-earth, she wasn't fake like a lot of other girls here. Most of all, it didn't phase her at all that he was a duck, or so he thought.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" He said quietly.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Do you mind the fact that I'm, well, I'm a--," "Duck?" She offered helpfully.  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"I'll be honest with you," She said. Wing's head began to spin. That was always the opening line to the 'you're-cool-as-a-friend' speech. "I think it'd be unfair to you if I wasn't honest. I was worried at first about the fact that you were a duck, but, not anymore. You're just so...so, great. I can't help but not notice that you're a duck." Rose finished, smiling.  
  
"Can I ask you one more question?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
"Wildwing Dominic Flashblade, you most certainly may." 


	3. You look fantastic!

Disclaimer- Jeez, you're still after me about this?? I DON'T OWN THE MIGHTY DUCKS. I AM BROKE. I HAVE, AS OF RIGHT NOW, 5 DOLLARS TO MY NAME. Happy now? Oh, yeah, and I don't own WildWater if that happens to exist. I need to check things like that out instead of being so freakin' lazy.  
  
Thanks to Sailor Vegeta and Lily C for reviewing! You are appreciated MUCHAS!!!  
  
Right then, on to the story!  
  
When Rosie got home, as soon as she shut the door to her apartment, she started grinning. She leaned against the door, smiling vaguely to herself, reminiscing about her date with Wildwing (a marathon date for her.from 10 PM to 3 AM). It was PERFECT. She had never believed in love at first sight, but then she saw him walk out of the locker room.Nobody ever said that love at second sight was wrong...  
  
"ROSEN!!!" Tomi yelled, in her Ducks jersey (no pants, mind you), absentmindedly tossing a box of Chinese food all over the room. Rosie laughed at her wild behavior. Somehow, she had predicted this reaction. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! DETAILS, GIRL!!!" She laughed, pulling Rosie back to the couch.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything, what you did, where you went, did he kiss you again????" Tomi shrieked excitedly. Rosie told her all that happened, over quite a long period of time, as Tomi kept interrupting to try and find hidden meanings in all the night's events. Rosie spoke excitedly, very different compared to her usual calm demeanor.  
  
"So, Rosie, are you going out with him again?"  
  
"Tomorrow during the day. We're going to WildWater. The team joins all the other Anaheim and LA sports teams, and they spend a day there. Fans practically go to blows to get tickets for that day, because they get to spend the whole time talking to all these pro-athletes. He's taking ME!" As much as the little voice inside her head said that this was 'improper' and as much as her mother would have disapproved, the redhead knew she had to do this. This was a chance that no one would let pass.  
  
"Girl, you gots to get some sleep then! GO TA BED!" Tomi said, shoving her down the hall towards her room.  
  
Rosie woke up at 7, took her daily shower, and went to the island in her kitchen (with a robe on, perverts) to fix herself some cereal. She still had about 2 hours until she had to meet Wildwing, but she worked quickly, it was going to be tough to find the 'right' suit after only a day's notice.  
  
Tomi walked in sleepily as the buzzer for the two girls' apartment went off. Tomi let pressed the lock button to let the person in, not really caring who it was.  
  
"It's too damned early to wake up." Tomi said. She worked from 3 in the afternoon until midnight most days.  
  
"Who was at the door?" Rosie said, after swallowing a huge mouthful of flakes.  
  
"Dunno. Dun care."  
  
"You just let someone in?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And what if they just happened to be the Southside Striker?"  
  
"Sucks to be me, then."  
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door. Rosie made Tomi answer it, as a risk factor for actually letting them in without knowing who it was. A squat, pudgy, yet cheery looking man was at the door with a good-sized box.  
  
"Mornin' Miss. Might you be a Rosen Tylin?" he said over a thick Irish accent.  
  
"Naw, hang on, I'll get her. ROSIE! IT'S FOR YOU!"  
  
"Gee, thanks," She said. "Yessir, how can I help you?"  
  
"Got a package for you from a, wow, that's weird, there seems to be no returning address here. Ah well, we can trace it if we need to. Sign here, miss."  
  
"Ok, thanks!" She said apprehensively as she took the box inside. As she opened it, instead of the regular packing peanuts falling out, red rose petals fell out. She uncovered a note in all the mass of petals, and opened it, with a newly awake Tomi dancing around behind her.  
  
~Here's to a new interest in hockey. Hope they fit!  
  
Always,  
  
Wildwing  
  
'Hope they fit?' Rosie thought, digging through the box to try to figure out the puzzling note. Her hand dug into something soft and starched, and she gasped at she pulled them out of the box.  
  
A home and away Mighty Ducks jersey with Wildwing's name and number was what he had been talking about. She immediately put one of them on, reveling in how comfortable it was.  
  
"Um.Rosie, that's not all that's in the box," Tomi said, pulling out an envelope. "Can I open it?"  
  
"No, but I'll let you read it if I can. Let me see it first." She gasped again. Box seats season tickets. Could he do any more?  
  
"Oh wow.." Tomi said, just as breathless as Rosie. They looked at each other for a precious few seconds in silence. That is, until Tomi began to shriek in delight.  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
Rosie sat on her bed as Tomi tossed outfit after outfit at her.  
  
"No, no, no, mayyybbeeee, well, no, no, no."  
  
"Seriously Tomi, I have about 15 minutes until I need to be downstairs."  
  
"THIS!" the blonde roommate shouted triumphantly. She held up a green bikini that tied with faux-suede at all sides. "Perfect, wear this, with this over it (a pair of black tear-aways) and this (a denim jacket), and these shoes (black flip-flops). You'll look great!"  
  
Another ten minutes later:  
  
"I look like a fool." Rosie said, peering uncomfortably at herself in the full-length mirror. In all honesty, she looked like a million bucks (even with two French braids and no make-up). Rosie had never really worn anything so revealing, so she didn't really know how to react.  
  
"You look FABULOUS!" Tomi said, throwing cash and a cell phone into a beach bag. "Now, if you don't believe me, go downstairs, and have a blast at WildWater!"  
  
Rosie stared at her reflection in the elevator door, scared of what anyone would think of her. She had never felt like this around anyone before. Wildwing made her feel like a teenager again. When she was near him, she had sweaty palms; she stuttered occasionally, she had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
When the Elevator doors opened, and she walked outside, there was Wildwing (looking fantastic in a white t-shirt and blue board shorts). His eyes got as big as saucers as he leaned against his black SUV (with Dive and Duke looking on with dropped jaws). He raked his eyes over her, and leaning forward to pull her into a hug, he whispered into her ear.  
  
"You look absolutely fantastic."  
  
TBC!!!! 


	4. WildWater

Disclaimer- No, MDTAS or anything remotely related to it and Wildwater (if that is someone's already) do not belong to me. I own a composition book. And a wicked cool pen.  
  
Jeez, it's been a while. Sorry. Really I am.  
  
Wing couldn't help but stare at Rosie the whole way to the water park. Her freckles covered a lot of the skin that was visible, and he just looked amazing, Duke kept sneaking glances at her from the backseat, with Dive slapping his arm nearly every time he did.  
  
"Rosie, you remember the photographers from last night?" Wing asked while changing lanes.  
  
"Uh-huh, I do. Why?"  
  
"They're going to be 10 times worse today than they were last night. Will you be okay?" He asked with genuine concern, grabbing her hand.  
  
"I'll be fine, really. Maybe a little shell-shocked at first, but fine."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hey, you're the Rose we've heard so much about? I'm Mallory," a red-headed duck said to Rosie, holding her hand out. "This is Grin, and that's Tanya, and of course, Phil..." She grumbled the last name, pointing at an...*ahem* large man in bright pink board shorts.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart, you're Wing's new girl! What a great PR opportunity!" He said, pulling out his organizer.  
  
"Phil, you will NOT use Rose in any of your schemes. Period, end of discussion." Wing said, after fighting his way through a throng of paparazzi.  
  
"Wing, she's pretty, she's cute, she's perfect!"  
  
"Yeah, Phil, I know, but you can't touch her, or I'll be forced to hit you with a stick."  
  
"And he means that too!" Dive chimed in, elbowing his big brother. "But seriously, enough of the small talk. LET'S GO!!!!"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and started shucking their outerwear, to be left in their suits. Rose looked around kind of nervously, she felt nearly naked even with the jacket and pants. Tanya saw her look and quickly stood next to her.  
  
"Rose, you have nothing to worry about! All Wing's talked about since he got home is you. And I assume you got the box he sent you?"  
  
"Yeah, it must have cost a fortune..."  
  
"A small one, but that's how crazy he is about you. Don't be scared." With that, Rose got a little more confidence, and finally stood in just her deep green suit. Wildwing could still not keep his eyes off her, and grabbed her hand again.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Not too long after, Rose, Wing, Dive, and Mallory were in a huge raft, going just as fast as they could down a huge slide. The boys were leaning to make it spin, with Mallory and Rose just trying to hold on. They hit the pool with a huge splash, and the tube flipped. Nosedive and Mallory got into a dunk fight while swimming out, and Wing helped pull Rose out by an arm around her waist.  
  
"Wave pool then?" She said, squeezing water out of her braids. All three others nodded eagerly, which caused a great deal of water to come flying out of Nosedive's hair.  
  
"Wildwing! Nosedive! Hey!" A couple of older teens in bright pink vinyl- looking bikinis yelled.  
  
"Yes?" They said in unison, being complete gentlemen.  
  
"Hey, can we have your autographs?" one of the girls said, holding out a black marker. She batted her eyelashes when she handed the marker to Wing, and Rose could have sworn she saw the two bend forward slightly. The guys nodded, but looked slightly confused.  
  
"We'll sign, but on what?" Dive asked.  
  
"Silly! Right here," the other one said, pointing on the left side of her back, right above her bikini. The boys looked almost repulsed. Rose watched as Mallory's eyes got big, and she had just opened her beak to say something when Rose grabbed her hand.  
  
"Go with it," Rose mouthed. She walked behind Wing and threw her arms around his waist. Tall as he was, when she stood on her toes, she could almost reach his neck, and she kissed his shoulder. Mallory put her arm around Nosedive (reluctantly), and smiled slyly. "Sure, they'll sign," Rose said.  
  
"No, that's okay...thanks anyway..." The two said, walking away quickly. Dive and Mallory quickly split, looking like they thought they might be infected. Wildwing just looked at Rose, dumbstruck.  
  
"What on earth was that?" He asked. "I know I've been quiet, but nothing, and I mean nothing, can hold my Irish side down when someone touches something that does not belong to them." Rose said, brushing fake dirt of her front. "Now, shall we?"  
  
"Sure," Mallory said, dragging Rose behind.  
  
"Wing, man, you have got it made. She rocks!" Nosedive said, holding up his hand for a high five.  
  
"I know. And I haven't known her for that long, but I swear I'm falling for her, little bro." 


	5. I know it

Disclaimer- Still don't own MDTAS, WildWater, or anything else that might belong to someone else.   
  
Sailor Vegeta. I have one word for you. Hero. Thanks to you for your review!!!!!  
  
Rose sat at the edge of a wave pool on a lounger, telescoping camera in hand. She was concentrating most of her shots towards where the waves would start, where a huge line of area hockey players had formed, all in tubes. At the moment, they were discussing strategies for the quickest way down to the other end of the pool, how to stay on the tube without flipping, and other such ridiculous but fun things.   
  
Dive and Wing were mildly wrestling, with one of them occasionally ending up under water. Rose was taking as many pictures as she could. These were the ducks at their best, relaxed, happy, at ease. Right now, there was no enemy, there was no other team, there were no bills to pay or practices to make. They were just having some fun.  
  
All of a sudden, the waves started in, gaining momentum from the wall until it hit the line of tubes. The waves were white-capping as the line rode atop it, and Rose started taking pictures even faster, getting all their excited faces as they tried their best to stay on top. Most made it to the end (Duke was knocked off his thanks to Tanya), and they all came to sit near Rose after the last of the waves subsided.  
  
"Get some good shots?" Wildwing asked, throwing a towel over his head.   
  
"Really good ones. I have one shot that I took at the exact moment you hit the water face-first." She said laughingly. "The park is closing soon, what are you gonna do from here."  
  
"Actually," he said, hitting his knees right in front of her. "I wanted to know if you'd like to join me in dinner. It won't be anything fancy, we're not exactly dressed for that, but I'd love to have you come with me." He was not far from her face when he said it, and his stark blue eyes at such close range gave Rose the chills.  
  
"Fast food it is then!"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"In all my life, I don't think I've ever eaten anything so good as a hamburger. No, stop laughing, I'm serious. We didn't even have anything this good back on Puckworld." Wing said, face full of a double hamburger minus onions.  
  
"Puckworld?" Rose said, nibbling at her fries.  
  
"That's where I lived before we came here…" He answered, looking out at the street.  
  
"What made you leave, if you don't mind my asking…"  
  
"Tyranny, to be quite frank. It used to be a good place to be, but this guy with a grudge came in with his cronies and tore it apart. It really wasn't pretty. People died all over, and it was a fight just to keep myself and Dive together. I don't know if my mom or dad made it out alive…"  
  
Rose could do nothing but stare at the man before her. He had such a look of pain in his eyes that it made her heart ache. She reached for his hand and squeezed it, but she got no response.  
  
"We were put to work, but Dive and I were lucky that we had a friend in the Resistance…Canard got us out of there. I think he died, but I can't really be sure. All I can be sure of is that Puckworld is probably putting the pieces back together."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Because Dragonaus followed us here. The six of us played bait and Dragonaus followed us…he's still here, too. He just won't go away."  
  
"Oh my, Wing. How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Stay together after something like that? Losing everything…and you're still standing."  
  
"I didn't lose everything. I have my brother, hockey, myself. And I made it out with a picture…I did pretty good, I think. Besides, it never pays to dwell on the past."  
  
"Do you want to go back?"  
  
"Yes and no. I want to see if everything is okay, but I don't want to see it if everything is not okay. I'm afraid of meeting my nightmares back home."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"   
  
"Because I trust you. Because you're probably the sweetest person I've ever met. Because even after two days, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you."  
  
"Oh. Good answer," Rose said, blushing. Wing turned back to face her again, bringing her hand up to kiss it.   
  
"But, what do you do about Dragonaus now that he's here? And why haven't we heard of him?"  
  
"The media was never informed, nor will they ever be. And all we can do is fight him. We do our best to bring him down, and little by little, we're winning. It may be awhile, but we'll win. I know it." 


	6. Ihtabise

Disclaimer- MDTAS, and anything else that belongs to someone else, I don't own. No, this is not the final episode storyline in its entirety. I just used parts of it at my own convenience.  
  
**Four Months Later** (it's a long time, I know. Get over it)  
  
"Wing, if you do that, we'll never be able to get back home," Mallory said almost painfully. The six were staring at a huge rip in the atmosphere, a foreboding vortex full of the Saurian fighters.  
  
"Probably not, but would you rather save two races, or sacrifice both to go home again?" Duke asked, hypnotized by the sight in front of him.  
  
"We have to do it. There's not really a choice, here. It's going to be just fine." Wing said, throwing the switch that would finalize their fate. A huge flash occurred, and just as suddenly as the rip came, it healed itself. The skies cleared. No one spoke in the Aerowing said a word as they made their way back to the Pond.  
  
"No more Dragonaus. No more archenemy. None." Dive said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.  
  
"Well, with Dragonaus gone, now I can try to get Drake 1 one locate Puckworld, and find our way home. It's really qui-qui... it can be done, I think."  
  
"You and mechanics just fit together. You'll find a way." Wing said, starting for his room. Everyone scattered in a kind of elated melancholy, with the knowledge of Dragonaus' demise, and the realization that they may never go back. Happiness could be sensed amongst them, but the shock had still not worn off.  
  
!@#$%$#@!@#$%$#@!@#$%$#@!@#$%$#@!  
  
Wing pulled on a pair of black workout pants and a white beater, and flopped down on his bed. He stared at the poster of a swimsuit model (wearing a cutoff Ducks jersey) above his bed, and let his mind wander. Would they ever get back home? He knew Tanya was a genius, but something so big...that would be hard for even the smartest person.  
  
"Wing, you alright?" He heard Dive calling from the hall.  
  
"Yeah, just tired. No practice today, just tell everyone to kick back. We deserve it."  
  
He stared at the mask on his bedside table, flashing back to his home. He saw his parents, his friends, Canard, Eva (his very first girlfriend), even the alleyway where he learned to block goals from Dive (that is, before Dive became a rocketlauncher).  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang, cutting through the silence and jumping all over the table.  
  
"Hullo?" He said into it.  
  
"Hey Wildwing," a musical voice said back to him. It was Rose. His heart finally felt light again.  
  
"You'll never guess what I did today," He said, a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"You're right. I won't guess, so why don't ya tell me?"  
  
"Dragonaus is gone. For good."  
  
"Noooooooo....." She said in disbelief.  
  
"Gone, as in, no more. He'll never bother us again."  
  
"Well, this is cause for celebration! I'll meet you and the rest of the team at the Pond in a half hour!" Wing didn't have a chance to even accept before she hung up. He hit the comm.. button.  
  
"If you guys want to go out and celebrate, Rose will be here in a half hour to take us."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
**a half hour later**  
  
Wing stood outside the Pond, listening to some more of Duke's dirty jokes (everyone but Grin was in stitches), when an Escalade limo drove up. Rose, in uncharacteristically tight black capris and a black and white satin bodice, stilettos and all, stepped out.  
  
"I got it on very short notice, but I mean, with such a victory, why not?" She said, grinning. Wing walked hurriedly up to her and threw her over his shoulder. He spun in a circle, just listening to her laugh.  
  
While everyone was piling in, Wing pulled Rose close to his chest. He kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Rose, I love you." 


End file.
